MCB Alliance
Background Our Alliance was chartered on Nov 7, 2006. We are a community of old school paintball players who found the game and began nations of our own. The alliance is mainly composed of members of the M. Carter Brown forum (www.mcarterbrown.com). A friendly rivalry exists between the MCB and another website, stock class paintball (www.stockclasspaintball.com) because both cater to people into pump or classic paintball guns and play. At first SCPer's (like myself) had planned on making our own alliance and challenging our rivals for world domination. We instead decided to join them, an offer they graciously accepted. Plus they had a huge lead on us, and were already much more powerful. MCB Alliance Charter Preamble MCB alliance is a group of paintball and CN addicts based at the M. Carter Brown paintball site. There are only a few simple rules. Members must uphold the MCB standards of conduct. Members must come to each others assistance in the case of war or financial difficulty if possible. Reparations are suggested but not required. Members get trade priority with other members. Recruitment Most of the current members within the MCB Alliance are hardened and seasoned paintball adventurers from the real world. Although, anyone may become a member of the MCB Alliance. All you need to do is click on the hyperlink below. This will take you to the MCB Alliance Public Forum. Once on the site you must create a login name/username. Once you have done this place a post in the MCB Public forum and ask for further instructions for membership. Do keep in mind all acts of intelligence pilfering, spying, and treason with be dealt with justly. MCB Articles of War Section I: Just Wars I.I The primary concern of the MCB Alliance is the protection of nations within the alliance itself. All nations are required to come to the defense of an ally, if they have the ability to do so, when that ally is unjustly attacked. However, it is recommended that a peaceful solution be sought out as soon as possible before the opposing nation is hammered into the ground or after if necessary. I.II The MCB Alliance allows its Nations to scout and raid inactive Nations. But the act of raiding will be allowed against only to those Nations on the brink of deletion, and is done so at one's own risk. The MCB Alliance does not condone, nor support, random acts of rogue violence. I.III To Nations that do raid inactive players only to have them sign on and retaliate. The MCB Alliance will not aid your nation due to your aggressive attack. Unless you contact the Ruler and offer reparations due to the situation. If they refuse and continue to attack then aid may be given. I.IV Nations are not allowed wars of revenge after a peace has been declared unless the necessary reparations were not made. If a war of vengeance is declared on a nation that made the necessary reparations then the war will be dealt with in the manner described in Article I.II I.V Any Nation that joins the MCB Alliance with the intent on causing trouble, makes trouble, or generally tries to screw the MCB Alliance over will be dealt with in the most severe manner possible. Even if the Alliance is destroyed in the process you-will-die... Section II: Amending Articles of War II.I These articles can be amended at any time. However, all amendments must be labeled as amendments and added to the bottom. Also, all suggested amendments must be voted on for a period of one week and approved by a 60% majority of member nations. MCB Nuclear Policy The explicit approval of the MCB Government is required for any MCB nation to fire a first strike. In a second strike situation, the approval from either the MoD or the PM is required. Do not fire unless fired upon, and even then make blasted sure you get the approval from the MCB MoD and PM. Electoral Process Currently, the MCB Alliance is in a Transitional Governament, until further responsibilities are delegated to individuals and/or Government Officials. Primary Alliance decisions will be made at the discretion of the MCB Prime Minister with influence from other members of government and Alliance members. However, this is only a temporary form of government until other ideas are instilled throughout the Alliance. Any ideas are to be sent to the MCB Prime Minister and/or other members of MCB government. Impeachment Clause Any full member of MCB can level impeachment charges on any government position or appointed position (such as diplomats). From this point that member will have 48 hours to present evidence and convince MCB members to vote no confidence in that person. For that person to be successfully removed from office a 2/3rds majority vote of the entire alliance is required. Member List (Nation Name) (12/25/07 13:30PM CT) Can be found here - http://z8.invisionfree.com/CN_MCB_Alliance/index.php?act=idx MCB Alliance Government Prime Minister/Leader - Firestorm_MCB Minister of Defense - Sha the Merciless Chief Justice - BoBo Minister of Recruitment- Beserker Minister of Foreign Affairs - Prodigy.NL Minister of Finance- ceverhart 03:55, 28 January 2008 (UTC)03:55, 28 January 2008 (UTC)03:55, 28 January 2008 (UTC)03:55, 28 January 2008 (UTC) Secretary of the Press- Gray Mage = See Also = Category:Alliances Category:Orange team alliances